I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rolled web and, more particularly, to a structure of a rolled thermal transfer carbon ribbon with a lead tape, which has its production efficiency improved.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Thermal transfer carbon ribbons are widely used in printers, or the like, for printing indicia. Such ribbon has a leading end, which is the end that is charged or fed first into the printer. On a roll of ribbon, the leading end is the outer end. Since a thermal transfer carbon ribbon is thin and weak, however, a separate lead tape is usually adhered to the leading portion of the carbon ribbon, which is the portion adjacent the leading end, to ensure the strength of the carbon ribbon when the printer is to be charged with the carbon ribbon and also to protect the outer circumference of the carbon ribbon.
The step of adhering the lead tape to the leading portion of the thermal transfer carbon ribbon is not performed until after the leading end of the carbon ribbon rolled on a core has been cut. Specifically, the lead tape prepared in advance is applied to the previously cut leading portion of the rolled carbon ribbon. As a result, the production of the rolled thermal transfer carbon ribbon with the lead tape requires such troublesome manual work that its production efficiency is low.